The Last Laugh
by FFicWriterXxveryOriginal
Summary: It's Halloween, and the H.I.V.E. students are planning to go all out tonight! A couple of them decide to stay up all night in a haunted, abandoned building, but everyone knows that ghosts aren't real right? Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! With Halloween coming up soon, I thought I'd write this to get into the spirit! It was originally meant to be a one-shot but then it got a little too long so it'll probably be two parts!**

* * *

**The Last Laugh**

At first, there was only darkness with the exception being a small light shining from the center of the room. A young man sat alone in the room, a room no larger than a storage closet. He sat comfortably, paying no heed to the noise outside. He was stuck in his own little world, one that would allow no one else other than himself, one that he would stay in forever if given the chance. But sadly, this was not meant to be. In an instant, he realized that his sacred ground had been breached as the sound of heavy breathing met his ears. To normal people, the noise wouldn't have been as obvious. But then again, he wasn't exactly normal.

As the breathing continued, it grew ever so louder as the person crept closer and closer. After a few more seconds, whoever it was stood right behind him, so close he could feel their breath brush through his hair slightly. With a sigh, he began his mental countdown. _3, 2, 1…_

"RAAAWRR!" came the booming voice behind him. He didn't even twitch. Instead, he waited until said roar had ended before turning around and shining his flashlight onto the culprit.

"Well, did I scare ya?!" See-More asked eagerly. He shook his head, causing his friend's smile to drop. "Aw Wykkyd, couldn't you at least _pretend_ to be scared?" To this, Kyd Wykkyd only rolled his eyes. See-More still didn't have a good grasp on sign language, so he stuck to his notepad for now.

_'Sneaking up on people is my specialty. You think I'd know when someone was trying to sneak up on me? And what the hell are you wearing?'_

"What, this?" See-More asked, looking down at himself after reading the note. He was wrapped from head to toe in white cloth, circling every inch of his body. The only parts not covered were his mouth and the single lens of his helmet in the center of his head. "It's my costume! I'm a mummy, _oooooh_!" he said eerily, wiggling his fingers over his head.

_'You look like you fell into a dryer filled with toilet paper,' _was the note he got next.

"Hey, I was on a budget, ok?" he responded heatedly.

Kyd Wykkyd shrugged and returned to the pillow fort he'd been sitting in, picking up the book he had just set down a second ago before someone had rudely interrupted. _'Well, your prank is over. Any other reason why you're still here?'_ his face conveyed after a few seconds had passed and See-More still hadn't left.

"Why? Uh, oh yeah! The old lady says the library's closing soon, so you better start packing up."

Kyd Wykkyd glanced at the clock. Was it closing time already? Sure enough, what See-More said was correct, and without another glance the teen gathered up the books he'd checked out, rearranged the sofa cushions he'd been using, pulled his cowl back over his head, and finally exited the tiny room of sanctuary.

"Seriously man, I don't get how you can spend that much time in the library's reading room. Honestly, I'd go bonkers being stuck in there for so long! How do you do it? What makes you keep going back?!" See-More asked, as if the answer was so hard to believe.

_Because it's the only place where people never yell in your ear? _Kyd Wykkyd thought to himself, but didn't convey. Instead, he pulled out his notepad and scrawled another message. _'So, what's with the costume?' _

See-More gasped when he read it. "You mean you don't know?!"

_'No, that's why I'm asking.'_

"Man, where have you been these last few days?! It's Halloween, fool! You know, the day where everyone dresses up in cool costumes and go out and party all night!? This year, the school is actually letting us leave the academy for the night! No more indoor gym parties! There's free candy, costumes, parties, free candy…"

While he continued on his infinite tangent about Halloween, Kyd Wykkyd continued walking right in front of him, tuning out his one-eyed friend as best as he could. Unfortunately, he was so into it that he didn't notice the presence coming up until he'd turned the corner and found a gun pointed straight at his head.

"KA-POW!" an obnoxious voice yelled before a cork hit him straight in-between the eyes. Billy nearly keeled over in laughter. "Ha ha ha ha! In the face!" What made things worse was when See-More joined him.

"Ha, what'd you say earlier about people sneaking up on you?" He managed to say through his laughter. Wykkyd only scowled and rubbed the spot where he'd been hit. "By the way, nice costume Billy. I'm guessing you're a cowboy?" See-More asked, glancing at the southerner's cowboy hat, bandana, and boots with spurs.

"You betcha'! I'm Billy the Kid!" he announced proudly, blowing across the nozzle of his fake gun before placing it back in the holder on his belt. "So, where's yer costume Wykkyd?"

Kyd Wykkyd shook his head then wrote another message. _'I'm not wearing one. I don't plan on doing anything for Halloween."_

The two boys' eyes widened after reading it. "WHAT?! Ya gotta be pullin' ma leg! Wykkyd, Halloween was _made_ for ya!"

"He's right Man! If you don't have a costume, just go as yourself! I'm sure you'd still scare a bunch of people just as you are," See-More commented, earning him a deathly glare from the red-eyed teen. "Ok, ok, sorry! But seriously you wouldn't need to put much effort into it. You could be a vampire since you've already got the cape! Or maybe a zombie since you're already really pale, or a-,"

"Uh, See-More?"

"What?"

"He left," Billy explained, pointing at the spot the guy had been standing in before he'd teleported away.

"Ugh, that guy," See-More groaned. "Aw, forget it. He can sit in his room and read his dumb books if he wants! Kill joy. Anyway, so what's the plan for tonight?"

"Get this," Billy started, rubbing his hands together. "First thangs first. We're gonna crash a couple 'a parties, steal a bit 'a candy, and then camp out in a creepy abandoned hotel. Rumor says it's 'sposed ta be haunted," Billy whispered behind his hand.

See-More nodded eagerly. "Awesome! Who else is coming with?"

"Well, let's see. I think it was you, me, Bumble Bee and Angel who was taggin' along, so that makes four sittin ducks!"

Right on cue, the two girls arrived, also decked out in their Halloween outfits. Bumble Bee was obviously a witch, wearing a long black dress with a slit up the side, a tall pointy hat perched atop her head, and a scruffy broom in hand.

"Looking good Ladies!" See-More beamed, giving them a thumbs-up. "What're you dressed as Angel?" he asked looking over her white roman outfit, gladiator sandals, and bow and arrow.

Angel giggled. "I'm cupid!" she answered, leveling the bow. "So where's Wykkyd? Isn't he coming?"

"Nah, he ain't going with us tonight."

"What? But isn't this the perfect time for him to-,"

"That's what we told him, but he refused to go," See-More finished.

Bumble Bee shrugged. "Oh well, his lose. We can save some candy for him later. For now, I'm dying to cut loose!"

"You said it sister! YEE-HAW, look out world, 'cause the H.I.V.E. academy is comin' ta town!"

* * *

**There's the first part. Not as much detail as HFWC but that's because I was being lazy. Reviews, comments, and criticism appreciated, just no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Laugh**

"Wow, didn't expect it to be _that _big!"

"Heh heh, that's wha' she said!"

After crashing a few Halloween parties and scaring a couple of trick-or-treaters, the group of teen villains stood outside the abandoned hotel, staring at it with awestruck expressions. In truth, none of them had expected it to be this large at all, maybe three stories tops. But the hotel that stared down at them with dark shutters and cracked windows had to be at least fifteen stories high. The way it towered over them was enough to scare any human being. The fact that it was haunted made it even worse. But then again, they were all villains and they were determined not to let a stupid building the ruin the fun they were currently having. So it was See-More who stepped forward and led them all in, though a little reluctantly.

As it turned out, the inside of the building was just as creepy looking as the outside. The door opened up to a hotel lobby, or at least what was left of it. The furniture was old and rotting, the carpet was torn in various places, and broken chandeliers hung eerily from the ceiling forming strange shadows on the wall.

Angel shivered. "This place already gives me the creeps," she whispered, clinging slightly to Bumble Bee's arm.

"Daw, don't be such a baby Angel! Come along now lil' doggies! Onward!" Billy declared confidently, making his way up the steps. The others followed.

Beneath them, the stairs creaked with every step they took putting them on edge, though each of them tried to hide it. "I don't know about scary, but this place could definitely use some redecorating," Bumble Bee commented. "Smells like the Mr. Harrison's homeroom after it's rained! And by the way, just how many flights of stairs are we supposed to go up? Just where are you taking us Billy?"

"Just hold yer horses we're almost there!" Billy answered. After a few more flights, the group finally reached the top floor, where Billy led them forward marching deeper and deeper into a black hole as though the dark hallways were eating them up. Although the trek felt like forever, Billy stopped in front of the empty rooms. Room 13. They gulped at the coincidence but once again refused to show fear. With hardly any effort Billy picked the lock and pushed the door open with a slight squeak. Surprisingly enough, the room itself wasn't as scary as they expected. Though filthy and full of cobwebs and worn down furniture, the place looked quite normal. "An' here we are!" Billy declared loudly, startling a few bats in the room.

"We're seriously going to sleep in this dump?" Bumble Bee asked, unimpressed.

"Yep! Nothin' like a creepy ol' room ta keep ya awake for ghost stories!"

"I'm more afraid of getting my costume dirty than listening to made up ghost stories. Seriously, this witch costume was expensive!"

"Wait a darn' second, ya actually paid fer yers?" Billy asked, surprised.

"Uh," Bumble Bee fidgeted.

"Forget about it Billy, can we just get on with it? It'll be daytime before you know it!" See-More pushed. The others agreed and they all sat down in a circle in the dark room, the only source of light being the flashlight Billy held, shining it into his face for a dramatic effect (When questioned where he'd gotten the flashlight from, Billy waved them off dismissively. He doubted Kyd Wykkyd would miss it anyway).

"Alrighty, I'm sure y'all are all wonderin' why we're here. Well partners, lemme tell ya a little story, a story 'bout the ghost that haunts this here hotel!" Billy glanced at his schoolmates. Satisfied that he'd gotten their attentions, he continued. "A couple a year' past, a lady was drivin' back home after a trip fer her work. It was late, so she had ta pull over and spend the night in this very hotel! She checked in, got 'er room, and skedaddled of ta bed. Unfortunately, a couple next door was makin' a racket, so much the lady couldn't sleep a wink! Finally, dressed in nothin' but her white pj's and a blanket' she went over and rapped on the door. A young lady opened up to greet her, and she was gonna give 'er a piece of her mind til she noticed the man in the room with the young lady. Turns out her husband had been bangin' a babe behind her back!"

See-More snickered, Bumble Bee scoffed, and Angel shook her head sadly. "So, the lady went inta a rage when she saw! She ran inta the room and started a hootin' and a hollerin' at him, so much that he took her onta the balcony so as not to bother tha other guests while he tried ta settle her down. But she kept up her yelling, so much that she'd started screechin' like a chicken with her head cut off! Desperate now, her husband grabbed ahold of her, but when she pushed 'im away, she ended up fallin' over the balcony down the fifteen flights, hittin the ground with a splat!" Billy clapped his hands for emphasis. Angel gasped.

"Now it don't take no genius ta know that she died, but she never left this here hotel. A bunch 'a folks claim she killed anyperson who slept in the room where she was pushed off, thinkin they was her husband, and their spirits join hers in hauntin this place. In fact it was this here room where they fought, and was that balcony," he pointed, "where she was pushed! And it's time ta put it ta the test! Whatcha say y'all!?"

"Sounds downright scary to me!" Angel shuddered.

"Tragic. Too bad she didn't have wings like me!" Bumble Bee added.

"Amen to that."

"Whoo-hoo this is gonna be awesome!" See-More cheered. "I wonder if I could get her to laugh at one of my jokes!"

"See-More, a hyena wouldn't laugh at your jokes. But if we are going to stay here, exactly what are we supposed to do? Sit here and do nothing while waiting for a 'ghost' that may or may not show up?"

"'Course not! I brought tons a stuff ta do while we wait. I got board games, a deck'a cards, an ol' video game, and all the candy we swiped! We can play with this til the ghost shows up!"

"Sounds like a plan, Billy!" His clone responded after duplicating himself.

* * *

So it was. The group spent some time playing a few games, as well as pranking the others for the heck of it. For a little while, they joked about, entertaining themselves with the things Billy had brought along but after a couple of hours had gone by, boredom began to overcome them. Just how long was this supposed to take?

"Any two's?" Billy asked, all the enthusiasm gone from his voice.

"Go fish Billy," he clone replied with the same tone.

Off to the side, Bumble Bee and Angel watched them play. Although the reason they were watching was because they'd run out of cracks on the wall to count. Bumble Bee's face was in her hands and Angel stifled a yawn. See-More looked the happiest of the group, still playing with the handheld video game but even he started to look bored. It was only a matter of time before one of them snapped. And what do you know, one of them did.

"Alright I've had enough!" Bumble Bee announced. "We've been here for over three hours, it's almost midnight, and I'm bored out of my skull! Face it, no ghost is showing up if there ever even was one. Let's go home!"

"Daw, already? But we was havin' a great time!"

"No we're not! If you can stay here if you want, but Angel and I are leaving!" On cue, Angel stood up next to her and stretched.

"She's right you guys. It's getting really late, and the headmistress says we have to be back by one, remember?"

"Yeah, guess so," See-More responded before shutting off his game. "I'm getting tired too."

"Alright, alright, fine I git it. We can head on back if ya want to so badly," Billy grumbled finally standing up as well. But just as he did, the batteries in the flashlight gave out, extinguishing the only source of light in the room. "Daw great, well ain't that a hoot!"

"Darn it, I can't see a thing!"

"EEEEEEEK, something touched me!" Angel screamed. In the dark, a light chuckling was heard. "SEE-MORE that was not funny!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist!"

"Knock it off you guys. Here I found the door!" Bumble Bee called out, the others following the sound of her voice until they'd all exited the room. Making their way down the hallway became increasingly difficult the further they went. It had gradually gotten darker since they'd arrived, so much that the place looked pitch black now, even more so than before. In fact, it had gotten so dark they could hardly see each other anymore. All conversation had ceased by then, the only sound being that of their deep breathing.

"Did you guys hear that?" Angel asked nervously.

"Hear what?" See-More asked. No later had the words left he mouth when a light _oooooooh _sound reached their ears. A light shudder went down their spines.

"Probably just the wind," Bumble Bee said calmly.

"EEEEK!"

"Wha' in tarnation's is it now?!

"Something touched me again!"

"SEE-MORE!"

"It wasn't me, honest!"

"If this is some stupid joke-,"

"I swear, it wasn't me!"

"Hey, fellas, guess what?"

"What?!"

"Turns out them batteries weren't dead, the button was just stuck!" Billy declared, shaking the thing slightly until it turned on with a satisfying click. "There we go, much better!"

"Uh, g-guys?" See-More stuttered while pointing at something. Aiming the light in said direction, the four gasped in surprise at what they saw. A skeleton leaned against the wall, bones cracked and yellowing. But despite the initial shock, it wasn't that that scared them. Somehow, one of the arms had been extended and lay right on Angels shoulder!

With a shriek, Angel shoved it off and ran over to Bumble Bee. "W-where did that thing come from?!" she asked, shivering.

"I don't remember seeing it there before!" See-More answered, teeth chattering.

"We must have just missed it on the way in," Bumble Bee followed up with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It was still dark in here."

"I think I'd notice a skeleton hangin' 'round," Billy said.

"What he said," his clone replied.

"Oh for the love of- you all are being ridiculous! It's just a stupid skeleton! Now keep walking so we can get out of here!" she scolded. Thankfully, none of them objected this time.

But the strange occurrences didn't stop there! Just as they made it to the stairs, a loud cackling struck the air and resonated down the hall. See-More jumped ten feet high, Billy let out a light cry, and Angel clung tighter to Bumble Bee's arm. By now, even she had started to get nervous.

"S-s-still think it's the wind?" See-More asked. This time Bumble Bee shook her head. This was seriously starting to get really creepy.

"Come on, the sooner we get out of here the better," she replied quickly, urging the others along. As quickly and quietly as they could, the four made their way down the stairs, avoiding the creaky ones, and into the main lobby where they were met with a disturbing surprise! Lining the floor were dozens of skeletons scattered about, their blank eye holes staring into nothingness. While some were full skeletons and some were only partly put together, all of them had one thing in common. All of them were twisted in some deformed way, whether it be their heads were turned backwards to their contorted limbs or twisted torsos.

"Aw man, I think I feel the candy coming back up!" See-More gulped, covering his mouth.

"Them definitely weren't there b'fore," Billy shook. "Any more reasonable logic ya got fer us?"

Bumble Bee shook her head. "Ok, everyone let's try to stay calm. We're almost to the exit. Let's just keep moving, we'll be fine," she attempted to reassure though none of the others appeared to be the least bit convinced.

"Um, B-b-b-bee? Angel said

"What's the mat-" Before she could finish her sentence, the last bits died on her tongue when she turned in the direction to her friend. At that moment, she turned to face dozens of spirits rising out of the floor right beneath their feet. The ghouls stepped eerily towards the group, surrounding them, arms extended, moaning in low ghastly tones.

"AAAAAGGHHH!" Billy and See-More screamed in unison, his clone jumping into the original's arms.

"RUN!" Bumble Bee followed suit. None of them needed to be told twice as they sprinted back up the stairs, the only path that wasn't blocked by the undead. But the ghosts only continued to chase, not at all deterred by their attempts of escape. The group rounded corners, dashed down any path they could find, but everything seemed hopeless. All odds pointed to their imminent capture. But finally they eluded their creepy stalkers by ducking into a small room that they'd just happened to find along the way. The ghosts flew right past it meaning they were safe…for the time being.

Inside, the teenage villains struggled to catch their breaths, still stunned and terrified by the new development. "What do, what do, what do we do now?" See-More asked through ragged breaths.

"Ya got me there, partner," Billy answered shaking like a leaf.

"We have to find a way out of here fast! I don't care if we have to break down a wall to do it!"

"They'll catch us before we can get through!" Bumble Bee argued.

"But all the exits are blocked, and the windows are all boarded up too," Angel replied visibly shaken.

"Maybe one of you could distract 'em while the others try to take the wall down!"

"Are you nuts?! I don't have my stingers on me!"

"What about you Angel? Or maybe Billy?"

Angel shook her head vehemently. "In case you've forgotten, I have to get close to my enemies to attack, and I'm not going anywhere near those things!"

"It don't matter how many there are of me, I can't take down no ghost! Angel, can't ya say some fancy-pants prayer or somethin' to make em git?"

"M-m-me?" she squeaked.

"It might work, maybe," Bumble Bee nodded.

"Well it better, because they're coming back!" See-More yelled. Right on cue, the ghouls began surrounding the room before creeping in slowly, their moans growing ever so loudly. "Hurry Angel, start praying or something!"

"Um, uh," she stuttered.

"Hurry!"

"Uh, o-o-our f-f-father, who a-a-art in h-h-heaven," she began, "hallowed be thy…"Off to the side, one of the spirits stepped before, staring at her with bloodshot eyes. "h-hallowed be thy," then right before her very eyes, the specter grabbed his hair and ripped his head clear off his shoulders.

That did it. With a loud thud, Angel fainted. "Aw dang," Billy muttered with a gulp. With that the spirits continued to advance, slowly closing in on the group.

Glancing frantically about, the four looked for something, anything that could get them out of the situation they were now in though options were heavily limited. Thankfully, someone seemed to be looking out for them then.

"AIR VENT!" Bumble Bee yelled, pointing to the vent right above their heads. Faster than anyone could comprehend, she flew upwards, smashed through it with her fist and motioned to the others to follow. Billy scrambled in first duplicating himself to make a human ladder and then calling them all back once he was in. See-More followed directly afterwards with Bumble Bee right behind carrying an unconscious Angel. Once inside, the teen villains scrambled through, taking any path they could without any clear direction. Billy grunted something about his spears banging around in the metal vent while See-More's bandages kept getting snagged on anything. Bumble Bee struggled with her long skirt while at the same time pulling Angel along with her other arm. However, the uncomfortable trek didn't last long. Eventually the vent gave way beneath them and the teens found themselves falling out of a loose shaft back into the very room they'd been staked out in. Billy and his clone landed first with a loud bang and See-More landed right on top of him (ahem, them) directly after with Bumble Bee hovering above the two, still carrying Angel.

"You guys ok?" she asked nervously.

"Ow, I thank I broke somethin'," Billy complained, reaching under his body to find his fake gun with the barrel snapped right off. "Aw man."

"Other than a few bruises, I think I'm good."

At this point, Angel began to reawaken once more. "Welcome back. How're you feeling?"

"Mm, are we dead yet?" Angel asked, rubbing her head.

"_No but we're gonna be!" _See-More cried out in terror. All at once, the group turned to find themselves completely surrounded once more! This time, there was no escape. The ghost had apparently gotten smarter and blocked all the vents, windows, and doors. It was the end. See-More's hand shook as he tried to shoot a few eyeballs at them, but naturally, they went right through the specters and right into the wall with no effect. Accepting their fates, the four students looked back at each other with hopeless expressions.

"Well, I guess it was nice knowin' ya Billy!"

"Same ta you Billy!" Billy quivered, hugging his clone next to him.

"Aw, now I'll never get to tell Jinx…" See-More whispered to himself.

"Bumble Bee, I never told you, but you were always my best friend!" Angel cried, clutching her arm.

"And you were mine too!" Bumble Bee replied, pulling the terrified girl into a hug.

Now resigned to their fate, the four teens stood huddled in the corner, eyes shut, and prepared for what was to come. So they waited.

And waited…

And waited…

Yet it never came.

Cracking an eye open, See-More looked up for just a second before turning forward mouth agape. The others did the same. The room, once filled with grizzly ghouls was now completely empty with not even a flicker in sight.

"What, how…" See-More said. The others were just as shocked and speechless as he was. "Where'd they all-," but before he could finish another sound hit their ears. The sound of laughter, a very familiar laughter at that.

Following the laughter to the room next door, the group was flabbergasted at what they found! In the room were three faces they hadn't expected to see at all! Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth, lying on the floor, laughing so hard they looked like they were about to cry.

"Ahem!" Bumble Bee said to get their attention. "And just what is going on here?"

"Y-y-you, you Barfbrains should've seen the looks on your ugly faces!" Gizmo managed to say through his laughter.

"What're you talking about?!"

"Hey I hate ta interrupt this here conversation but could we turn tail and get movin'? Them ghost might show rear their faces again!"

"Idiot, there are no ghosts, there never were!" Jinx replied, smoothing out her dress as she got to her feet. Jinx was dressed completely in red with devil horns and a tail to boot, Gizmo was dressed up as a mad scientist, and Mammoth was wearing animal skin and carrying a club. Probably a caveman.

"We overheard you guys saying you were going to camp out in this place, and we wanted to have some fun too. We followed you here and decided to play a little trick on you."

Right on cue, Gizmo revealed a mini projector in his metal backpack, switching it on to show 3D holograms of ghosts floating slowly, the same ghosts that had been chasing them.

"What 'bout the bones?" Billy asked.

"Stolen theater props and leftovers from Mammoth's lunch." Mammoth burped in response, holding out what looked like a chicken bone.

"Honestly, I never thought you guys would scare that easily, but I guess I was wrong!" Jinx snorted. "I'm sure these will be a lovely addition to the school newspaper!" she laughed, holding up a few photos. The first showed See-More screaming his head off, the second was Billy carrying his clone in his arms, and the third depicted Bumble Bee and Angel huddled up and shaking in the corner.

"Hey, you can't just-,"

"I can and I did. By the way, what're you supposed to be, the tooth fairy?"

To this Angel, growled under her breath, crossing her arms.

"Come on Jinx, you're not really gonna do this to us are you?" See-More asked pathetically.

"You bet I am! Do you know how hard it was to set all this up? We wasted part of the night putting out everything to make it just right, so there's no way we're not getting something out of-,"

But before she could finish, a strange sound cut her off. It was the sound of cracks and crunching, almost like leaves being stomped on or bones breaking. But that's not all! The sound was then followed by a light hiss, and a voice that dripped with malice, chilling them all.

"_Darling, where are you?"_

Jinx glared. "Gizmo, will you turn that thing off?!" she yelled.

Gizmo paled. "It _is _off!" he insisted, holding up his tech as proof. Sure enough, the thing didn't even buzz with power.

"_Darling, oh Darling!"_

"Then who's making that noise?" she asked, glancing at the others. They all shook their heads in response. All except for Billy who didn't look at her. His face was pure white and he wasn't making a sound, which was weird for him since he was always talking. Jinx huffed and made her way over to him, shaking his shoulders. "Billy what's the matter with you?"

Billy didn't say a word. Instead he held up a finger and pointed in the direction right behind her, behind them all. They all turned around, facing the open doorway leading out to the balcony…and froze in utter shock. Clutching the rail of the balcony was a thin pale hand, almost white except for a splash of red smeared across the fingernails. Another hand followed it and the creature pulled itself all the way onto the balcony to the teen's horror. It was a woman, or else that's what they thought it was. Her body was mangled in certain places as though the bones had been twisted or snapped clean off. The white, long-sleeved sleeved pajama top and pants dripped with fallen blood onto the concrete floor, only covered by the black blanket that lay over her shoulders. Her long black hair shielded her face from them, until she looked up to face her uninvited guests, revealing her scrapped cheeks and bloodshot eyes, dripping even more blood down the side of her face.

"_Is that you, darling?" _she asked in a garbled voice that sounded as though she'd swallowed concrete.

The group screamed bloody murder, even Mammoth. Slowly, she crept closer to them, her broken bones crunching with every step she took. The only thing the others could do was step backwards, so frozen they were with fear. Jinx attempted to send hexes her way, but her aim was poor considering how much she shook.

"E-e-eat this Slutface!" Gizmo yelled, launching a barrage of missiles and lasers at the women. As they made impact, smoke and dust covered the room choking the residents currently in it. Turning tail, they bolted out of there as fast as they could down the dark hallway, coughing and hacking along the way, none of them daring to look back.

"Did you think you got it?" See-More asked cautiously when they finally stopped running to peer back down the hallway.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream interrupted the momentary silence. Further in front of them, Angel stumbled backwards before falling, revealing the woman to be right in front of her, still undead and pursuing.

"I'll take that as a no!" Bumble Bee screamed before running off in the other directions, the others following. But no matter where they went, the woman always found them.

After what seemed like an hour of running, hiding, and scurrying away, once again they found themselves dolled up in the very same room they'd been in most of the night, backed up against the balcony as the decrepit woman advanced towards them once more. They'd tried everything. Every time they attempted to escape her, she would always block their way or find some way to keep them in. They'd tried attacking, but everything they threw at her was ineffective no matter who was attacking. Now they were worn out and reaching the end of their ropes.

"What now?" See-More asked for the 50th time tonight.

"I think I'm gonna wet myself," Mammoth whimpered as they continued to back up further and further until their backs hit the balcony rail.

"_Darling, come here darling!" _the woman called.

"Wait a second, we're outside!" Bumble Bee cried. "Everyone, fly!"

At the sound of her command, Angel immediately took to the sky, grabbing hold of Billy's hand and pulling him along with her.

With a shaky hand, Gizmo activated his jet pack and took off while Bumble Bee grabbed onto Mammoth, and with all her strength, lifted him away from there.

"Jinx, come on!" See-More yelled, beckoning to her. But she remained frozen, completely paralyzed by fear. And the woman was getting and closer and closer by the second. Just as she had reached the girl, extending a mangled hand towards her, See-More mustered up all of his courage and dashed over, shoving the woman to the ground. Wrapping an arm protectively around Jinx, See-More activated the pink eyeball on his helmet, lifting the two up and away, further and further into the air. Jinx continued to cling to him as they floated on, leaving the haunted hotel behind them forever.

* * *

"So, who else is gonna need lotsa therapy?" Billy asked with chattering teeth once they'd made it back to the academy.

"Not now Billy, I think I've had enough excitement for one night. I need to sleep this off. Come on Angel." Bumble Bee muttered, pulling her roommate along with her towards the girls' quarters. After they'd arrived safely back at the academy, all seven teenage villains got an earful from the headmistress for breaking their curfew and would be forced to serve five hours of detention to their dismay. After that was over and done, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo had headed back to their own rooms without saying a single word of thanks to the others, something that they'd expected.

Now, with the girls gone, Billy said his good night as well and disappeared down one of the hallways, leaving See-More alone. Once See-More was back in his own room, he plopped himself onto his lower bunk bed, burying his face in his pillow. This had certainly been one hell of a night, literally.

Turning over onto his side, he jumped in surprise as he found himself peering into two upside down red eyes.

"Christ almighty, don't scare me like that Wykkyd!" he yelled, clutching his beating heart.

Kyd Wykkyd, still dangling over the edge of his top bunk, gave him a '_What's your deal?' _look.

"Sorry man, I'm not in the mood for any more frightening stuff tonight," he grumbled.

Jumping off and landing on his feet, Kyd Wykkyd raised an eyebrow at him. _'Explain,' _he seemed to say.

"You honestly wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let me put it this way: just be happy you didn't come along."

Kyd Wykkyd only shrugged in response before walking over to his wardrobe, grabbed a full laundry bag out of it and left the room, most likely to do laundry. See-More thought nothing of it, instead turning over and falling asleep in an instant, worn out from everything that had occurred that night. If he'd only been more perceptive, he would have remembered that his roommate almost never did laundry on Wednesdays.

* * *

A week later…

It was just another day as See-More rolled out of bed and put on his helmet. Time for another day of class. Yay…He found Kyd Wykkyd already up and dressed, snapping his cape into place on his shoulders. "Morning Wykkyd," he said, stifling a yawn. "You headed somewhere?"

'_Just heading to the library for some early reading," _was the message he got back.

"Right, have fun with that," he answered.

'_I checked out this book a while back, I thought you might like it," _Kyd Wykkyd wrote, handing him said book. See-More nodded while his roommate left without another sound. He tossed it into his book bag without thinking further on it. After getting dressed, he headed off to his first class of the day. For the most part, everything went on normally, until midway through the day. In the cafeteria, See-More was headed towards his usual table, tray in hand, when he two guys raced over to him holding something in their hands. He groaned inwardly. The school newspaper. Before he could sneak away, the two guys, Wrestling Star and XL Terrestrial, caught up to him in no time.

"Hey See-More, looks like you made the paper," XL conveyed.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh it out," he muttered sadly.

"What? We just wanted to congratulate you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, way to get some!" Wrestling Star cheered, giving him a thumbs-up. The two then left with See-More standing there, a question mark on his eyeball.

"What the heck was that about?" he wondered before walking over to his table. There, he noticed his friends all crowded around the paper as well. Angel jumped when she saw him.

"See-More, check it out, you're not going to believe this!" she cried, holding out the paper to him. On the inside page was an article titled, "Halloween Meltdowns," the usual annual article of the H.I.V.E. Buzz Newspaper. But instead of the photos of himself and his friends, inside were pictures of Mammoth and Gizmo looking scared out of their minds. Gizmo was in mid-scream, and Mammoth was curled up in a ball sucking his thumb. It had to have been when they were running from the woman's ghost.

"When did-,"

"And that's not even the best part," Bumble Bee giggled, turning to the front page. And there it was, titled "Halloween Hook-Up," a big picture of him holding onto Jinx just as they were about to take off. His arm was encircling her waist, the other hand holding the knob of his helmet, while she pressed up against his side, clinging desperately to him.

"Hey guys, can I keep this paper?" he asked once the surprise had blown over.

"Sure, go for it. But the question is, how did they get this picture and when was it even taken."

At that moment, it dawned on him. See-More grabbed his backpack and dug into the bag, pulling out the book Wykkyd had lent him. It was titled, Japanese Horror Stories. Flipping through it, he found one page bookmarked with a note that had been left behind.

_I overheard what Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo planned to do and decided to have some fun myself. As it turns out, you're right, Halloween is a blast! Hope I didn't scare you too much!_

_-KW_

The page talked about an onryou, a mythological spirit from Japanese folklore who is able to return to the physical world in order to seek vengeance, often depicted as a woman in white clothing, long, black stringy hair, and white and indigo colored makeup. Now that he thought about it, his friend had been hanging around the theater club lately.

"Son of a gun," Billy muttered after reading the note over his shoulder.

"No kidding," Bumble Bee said.

"Well, he sure had me going," Angel followed. "That explains how the ghost could always keep up and dodge our attacks."

See-More chuckled. "I guess he had the last laugh after all!"

Billy shrugged. "I don't know 'bout that, but I do know one thang. He sure do make one _ugly _woman!"

The End

* * *

**OK, OK this was supposed to be uploaded on Halloween, but something came up and I wasn't able to finish it. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. I bet your Halloween was way better than mine. I was stuck inside working on homework and a three hour lab. Ugh...**

**Anyway, reviews, comments, and criticisms are greatly appreciated, just no flames!  
**


End file.
